


Akin ka na lang (iingatan ko ang puso mo)

by ongnigiri



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, buwanngw1ka, isko au, late entry, opm lol
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri
Summary: Talo na ata ni Daniel Kang si Jugs sa daming beses niyang kinanta ng palihim ang 'Akin ka nalang' ng Itchyworms, na siyang anthem niya para sa kaibigan na si Seongwu Ong.





	Akin ka na lang (iingatan ko ang puso mo)

**Author's Note:**

> r, turn off your trust issues radar  
> j, thank you, i love you.
> 
> 100% shitwriting. warnings of very malanding ongniel.
> 
> belated #buwanngw1ka entry

 

 

 

 

 

“May bago nanaman siya.”

Lumingon si Daniel sa kanyang kanan kung saan in-occupy ni Seongwu ang upuan sa tabi niya. Malilim ang buntong-hininga nito, at agad nagsalumbaba sa lamesa.

Napabuntong-hininga rin si Daniel. “Para namang di ka pa sanay.” Sambit niya na may halong sarcasm. Gusto niya ito agad bawiin nang makita ang offended look sa mukha ng kaibigan.

Sumimangot si Seongwu. “Alam kong kapalit-palit ako Daniel. Alam kong pange—“ Naputol ang mga salita niya ng takpan ni Daniel ang kanyang bibig gamit ang palad nito.

“Sorry! Sorry, okay?” Napakunot nalang siya ng noo. Ang hindi niya matatanggap sa lahat ay ang pagbaba ng tingin ni Seongwu sa sarili niya, lalo na’t langit ang tingin niya rito. Tinanggal niya ang pagkatakip sa bibig ni Seongwu at hinawakan niya sa dalawang kamay ang mukha nito habang nakatingin straight to his eyes.

“Listen, gwapo ka, okay? Isa ka sa pinaka-magandang mukha na nakita ko sa mundo.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said something he really truly meant. Lumakas bigla ang kabog ng dibdib ni Daniel.

And as if hindi pa siya satisfied sa self-torture niya, dinagdagan pa niya, “You have the prettiest eyes and the cutest nose. Cute ng pagka-sungki ng ngipin mo. At yang moles mo..” Napatingin siya sa mga nunal ni Seongwu sa kanyang pisngi. Hindi na ata niya kayang tapusin pa ang sasabihin. Lumunok nalang siya. “Basta ayun. Ilalaban nga kita sa Mr. Engineering eh. Kinukult nako ni Minki na kantahan ka. Ayan lumabas na tuloy yung secret agenda ko.”

Ngumisi si Seongwu, at napapasilip nanaman ang crooked teeth nito na cute na cute para kay Daniel.

“Kaya mahal kita eh.” Tinapik siya ni Seongwu sa balikat

_Kaya mahal kita eh._

Lalong bumilis ang tibok ng Puso ni Daniel.

Ito nanaman, namumuo nanaman ang mga kathang isip sa ulo niya.

Si Seongwu at siya— silang dalawa—

Hinawakan ni Seongwu ang kamay ni Daniel para tanggalin na sa kanyang mukha. “Yuck ha, may laway ko pa yun. Nilagay mo sa cheeks ko.” Nag-inarte ito na kunwaring nandidiri, at hinila na ni Daniel ang kamay niya papalayo.

Tumayo na si Seongwu sa pagkaka-upo at agad namang sinundan ni Daniel, sukbit ang bagpack sa balikat.

Naglakad na siya papunta sa next class nya, expecting na susundan siya ni Daniel dahil same class sila, which he did naman. “And joke lang yun, alam kong gwapo ako no.” Nakangiting pag-amin ni Seongwu, na agad namang nawala. “Pero di ko kasi gets. Kulang ba ko? Di ba ko sapat kay Minhyun?”

Sa pagbanggit ng pangalang iyon ay tila nadurog ang mga pantasya ni Daniel.

“Ano bang meron dun sa bago niya? Eh bata pa naman yun. May alam na ba yung Jinyoung na yun? Kaya ba sya dalhin sa langit non?”

Napa-gasp si Daniel at tinapik ang kaibigan. “Huy! Minor pa ata yun!”

Lalong sumimangot si Seongwu. “Bakit kasi, ano bang meron dun?”

“Hindi naman sa sinisiraan ko ang p—“ Napahinto si Daniel. Inayos nya ang sa pagkasabit ng bagpack niya. “— yang Minhyun na ‘yan, pero di naman yan ang una. Remember Seonho? Minor din yun.” As far as Daniel remembers, unang buwan palang ng freshman sa UP ay nakadikit na sya na parang magnet kay Minhyun, “Now that I think back to it, hindi naman tayo sure kung ano meron sila? I’m pretty sure kahit kay Seonho, he was just fond of the kid.”

Huminto sa paglalakad si Seongwu at huminto na rin si Daniel. “Niel.” Laking gulat ni Daniel na may luha na sa mga mata nito. “Niellie.”

Naninikip ang dibdib ni Daniel. Bakit parang mas nasasaktan sya pag nasasaktan si Seongwu? “Halika nga dito.” Binuksan nya ang mga kamay para sa isang yakap, na agad namang tinaggap ni Seongwu.

Weird siguro kung titignan, dalawang lalaking magkayakap sa gitna ng oval, pero wala nang pakialam si Daniel.

“Para akong nascam, Niel.” Sambit ni Seongwu habang naka-lean ang baba sa kanyang balikat. “Nag-invest ako ng feelings. Akala ko meron, eh.  Akala ko talaga. Yun pala I’m just one of the people ‘ _he grew fond of’_. Alam ko namang walang romantic anything sakanila ni Jinyoung, or ni Seonho, or ni Sungwoon, or Jaehwan—“

Napaatras si Seongwu mula sa yakap nila. “Pota yun ah, daming lalaki kala mo gwapo.”

Tumawa si Daniel. “Well, to be honest—“

“Oo na, gwapo nga siya. Kaya nga ako whipped eh.” Daniel tries hard to maintain the smile on his lips. “Pero alam mo yun, akala ko talaga may something kami that time e. Nature niya ba talagang maging overly clingy at mabait? Misleading? Pa-fall? Scammer ba yun si Minhyun?”

Akala ni Daniel ay tapos na ang hug nila pero yumakap ulit si Seongwu at sumandal sa balikat niya. “Niel ayoko naaaaaaa. Mukha na kong tanga, so hung up over nothing.” Lumayo itong muli para tignan si Daniel straight to the eye. “Tulungan mo ko, Daniel. Please?”

Napakunot ng noo si Daniel. “Ha? Pano?”

“Ewan ko.” Seongwu shrugs. “Basta, tulungan mo ko mag-move on. Please?” Nakatingin sakanya si Seongwu na teary eye effect ang mga mata at may pa- _hinggu_ lips pa. And what is Daniel supposed to do? Say no?

Napa-hinga nalang sya ng malalim. “Ano pa nga ba magagawa ko.”

Ngumiti si Seongwu ng slight, sabay bumitaw sa pagkayakap. “Thank you, Niel.” Sambit nito sabay dumiretso na sa paglalakad.

Napa-hinga nalang ulit ng malalim si Daniel habang pinapanuod si Seongwu na naglalakad palayo.

“Akin ka nalang oh. Akin ka nalang kasi.”

Tumakbo na siya para makahabol sa kaibigan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tahimik na nakaupo sa isang sulok ng engg library si Daniel. Seryoso itong nagsusulat, akala mo ay nagsosolve ng napakahirap na load computation.

_OPERATION: SWO GET OVER MHH_

  * _Hanapan ng bago si Seongwu_



 

Napahinto siya sa pagsusulat at napasimangot.

“Di ba pwedeng ako?”

Medyo masakit tanungin ito sa sarili, pero bakit nga ba?

1st year si Daniel nang makilala nya ang sophomore na si Seongwu, sa lobby ng Melchor Hall. Namromroblema siya dahil pang-arki ang t-square na nabili niya, maarte pa naman ang prof nila sa engineering sciences, gusto 24 inch lang talaga. Nanghihinayang siya bumili ng bago dahil libo din ang halaga nito.

Sakto naman na napadaan si Seongwu. Hindi alam ni Daniel kung sadyang matulungin lang ang binata, or masyado lang talagang malakas ang negative aura ni Daniel at napilitan itong lumapit sakanya.

“May problem ba?” Tanong ni Seongwu sakanya, at sa oras na iyon ay naramdaman niya ang pagkawala ng lahat ng problema niya.

Madali siyang nahanapan ni Seongwu ng solusyon. Nagpost lang ito sa UP black market page sa facebook at nakakuha na ng buyer within 10 minutes. Hindi siya iniwan ni Seongwu hanggang dumating ang arki na buyer ni Daniel, para lang daw masigurado niyang hindi scam.

Akala ni Daniel ay yun na ang huling beses na magkikita sila. Ni hindi nga niya natanong ang course ng binata, though, judging by where they met, malamang ay engineering din sya. Kaya naman laking gulat niya ng ma-induct sya sa bilang member ng PICE at malaman na ka kurso at ka-org pala niya si Seongwu.

Doon na nagsimula ang pagkakaibigan nila— sa tambayan, sa mga competition na sinalihan ng org nila, sa mga activities, team building, at pati na rin sa pag hahanda sa org week na ginaganap taon-taon. May pagka-competitive si Seongwu, and he takes pride of being a part of their org. Siniseryoso niya talaga ang lahat ng activities nila na siya namang hinangaan ni Daniel.

Daniel sighs. Three years nadin pala since then. Three years na syang in love sa kaibigan niya.

“Hindi naman ako pangit.” Bulong niya sa sarili. “Hindi naman ako kapalit-palit.”

“Pero torpe ka.” Laking gulat ni Daniel ng biglang marinig ang boses ni Jisung, ang Senior officer ng org at pinaka-kuya ng lahat, na nakaupo na pala sa kabilang side ng lamesa. Napalingon sya sa paligid, nag-aalala kung kasama nito ang tropa nyang si Minhyun. “Bakit ba ang hilig nyo ni Seongwu sa linya ni Liza sa Ex and Why’s? Kaya kayo hopeless romantic eh.”

“Favorite namin yun eh. Iniyakan ni Seongwu yun sa sinehan.” Sagot ni Daniel. “Kanina ka pa ba, kuya?”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Jisung. “At paano ka magiging kapalit-palit kung hindi nga niya alam na kanyang kanya ka na pala?”

Napakamot sa batok si Daniel. “Kuya naman eh.”

Naglabas si Jisung ng notebook mula sa bag niya at pinatong sa lamesa, saka sumimangot kay Daniel.”I’m going to be real honest here, Daniel. Tatlong taon na kayo magkakilala. Ever since you first joined the org he was fond of you. Akala ko nga eh magiging org couple agad kayo.” He squints. “Naunahan ka pa ni Woojin, nagconfess agad kay Jihoon. Parehas pa naman kayong Batangueño pero looks like he has bigger balls than you.”

Inirapan na ni Daniel si Jisung. “Ang sabihin mo you’re trying to take the blame away mula sa tropa mong heartbreaker.”

“To his defense, mabait lang talaga si Minhyun, genuinely. Hindi siya aware… and did Seongwu ever confess? Matinik sa chicks yan si Ong nung 1st year yan eh. Kaliwa’t kanan may fling. Kala ko swabe, pero pag totoo na e may pagka hopeless romantic naman pala.”

 Napailing si Daniel. Di niya yata matatanggap ano mang negatibong salita sa kaibigan. “To Seongwu’s defense, sobrang sweet din talaga ni Minhyun at that time. They shared one class, kuya. One class. Pero he started hanging out with Seongwu so much, and clingy talaga— touchy, even. Maski ako eh akala ko magiging sila.”

Jisung snorts. “And what did you do, nagpaka-martyr ka?” Nagsimula na sya magsulat sa notebook nya.

“Eh sino ba naman ako, over Minhyun Hwang.” Malungkot na sabi ni Daniel.

Jisung looks up to him and frowns. Tinignan niya muna si Daniel ng matagal, tila pinag-iisipan ang sasabihin, bago it muli nagsalita. “Alam mo, when I said matinik si Seongwu nung 1st year sya, it was true. Hindi lang sa babae, pati sa lalaki.” Bumalik na si Jisung sa pagkakayuko at muling nagsulat. “That was before you came. Nung naging friends kayo, nawala lahat ng fling niya. For three years ikaw lang ang lagi niya kasama, until that one class he shared with Minhyun.”

Inaantay ni Daniel ang katuloy, ngunit hindi na uli nagsalita si Jisung.

“Anong ibig mong sabihin, kuya?”

“Ewan ko.” Jisung shrugs.

“Engineering ka. Hanapin mo yung problema dun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Isang oras matapos siya iwanan ni Jisung sa library, pinag-iisipan pa rin ni Daniel ang mga salita ng senior niya. Hindi pa niya sobrang gets, pero bago sya umalis for his next class, kinuha niya muli ang notebook nya at binago ang kanyang plano.

 

_OPERATION: SWO GET OVER MHH_

  * _~~Hanapan ng bago si Seongwu.~~ Make Seongwu yours this time._



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wag kang maniwala dyan, di ka niya mahal talaga.” Kanta ni Daniel habang nakatingin kay Seongwu, na tumatawa lang sa kanya. Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo sa may gilid ng oval, magka-share ng earphones habang nakikinig sa Spotify playlist ni Daniel.

“Ang bago naman nito Daniel, Itchyworms.” Biro ni Seongwu.

 _Hiya naman ako sa kanto soundtrip mo._ Hindi na nasabi ni Daniel dahil paparating na ang sunod na linya at gusto niya talaga ito makanta. “Sayang lang ang buhay mo kung mapupunta ka lang sa kanya.”

Tumawa ulit si Seongwu, pero maya-maya pa ay sinabayan na rin si Daniel sa pagkanta.

“Akin ka nalang, iingatan ko ang puso mo.” Todo bigay na kanta ni Seongwu sa chorus, habang nakapikit at may pa-air guitar pa, oblivious sa mga tingin at hidden meanings na nilakip ni Daniel sa bawat lyrics na binibigkas niya.

May dalawang oras pa bago ang class ni Seongwu kaya naisip ni Daniel na samahan muna ito kahit na wala na siyang class at pwede nang umuwi. May ilang minuto na rin silang nakaupo sa gilid ng oval, sa damuhan. Nagplay na ang _Sa hindi pag-alala, Nobela,_ at _Kathang Isip_ , bago nagplay ang national anthem niya para kay Seongwu— _Akin ka na lang._

Ang sumunod na nagplay ay _Tila Tala_ ni Syd Hartha. Tumawa muli ng malakas si Seongwu.

“Ano to, Niel? Are you suffering from unrequited love? Kanina pa pang-sawi tong mga kanta mo ah?”

Nag-air guitar lang ulit si Daniel. _Hindi mo lang alam._ Kinanta niya muli ang mga lyrics na dinidedicate niya just for Seongwu.

Makalipas ang kalahating oras ng pakikinig ay humugot na ng libro si Seongwu mula sa bag niya at nagsimulang magbasa ng references para sa thesis proposal niya. Nagbabasa ito ng taimtim ng biglang makaramdam ng sudden weight sa balikat niya.

“Inaantok ako, Seongwu.” Kasinungalingan. Gising na gising ang dugo ni Daniel ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang galawan niya, pero ika nga ni Jaehwan, be braver than US marines daw.

Napatigil si Seongwu sa pagbabasa at lumingon kay Daniel. May napansin siyang pawis sa noo nito na agad namang pinunasan ng panyo niya. “Dun kaya tayo sa tambayan, para makaidlip ka?”

Umiling si Daniel habang nakapikit. Ayaw nga niya, baka nandun si Minhyun.

“Uwi ka na kaya?”

Umiling ulit siya.

“Higa ka sa lap ko.” Offer ni Seongwu na siyang biglang nagpadilat kay Daniel.

Napa-atras ito mula sa pagkakasandal niya kay Seongwu at napatingin sa binata. “O-okay lang?”

Seongwu bites his lips, parang nagulat din siya sa sarili niyang offer at pinag-iisipan niya ito, pero eventually, nag-nod din siya.

Medyo bony at kulang sa laman ang mga legs ni Seongwu, pero ito na ata ang paboritong unan ni Daniel.

Amaze na amaze siya kasi even from such an angle— yung view pag accidentally nabubuksan mo yung front cam ng phone mo, view galing sa ibaba— ay sobrang pogi pa rin talaga ni Seongwu. Parang si Bathala mismo ang naghubog sa mukha niya.

Tila napansin ni Seongwu ang pagtitig niya kaya hinarang niya ang libro nya sa view ni Daniel at nagbasa ulit. Medyo na-conscious yata.

Di napigilan ni Daniel na mag-chuckle.

“Naalala mo ba nung humingi ka ng tulong sakin to move-on from Minhyun a week ago?”

Narinig niya ang pag-groan ni Seongwu. “Kalimutan mo na yon. I’m a twenty year old independent man who can mend my own broken heart, thank you very much.” Bigkas niya nito nang hindi pa rin tumitingin kay Daniel.

“Ows? May plano pa naman na ako.”

Biglang binaba ni Seongwu ang libro na hawak at inalis sa pagitan nila para makita ang mukha ni Daniel. “Ano?”

Grabe, sobrang breath-taking talaga ni Seongwu kahit from this angle. Hindi yata magsasawa si Daniel na titigan siya. “Secret.” Ngiti niya, na agad namang binalikan ng light na hampas sa hita niya ni Seongwu.

“5pm tapos ng class mo di ba? Antayin kita. Ihahatid kita.”

Tinaas na ulit niya ang libro niya at hinarang sa magandang view ni Daniel. “Bakit pa, umuwi ka na lang at matulog.”

“Di mo ba nabalitaan yung na hold-up na estudyante sa may Novaliches? Delikado dun sainyo ngayon.”

“Sa Sauyo lang naman ako.”

“Dun nga mismo! Sa binababaan mo ng jeep, Seongwu. May na hold-up dun.”

Ilang minuto ding natahimik si Seongwu bago ito muli nagsalita. “Three hours ka pa maghihintay. Sure ka?”

Nag-nod si Daniel at pumikit na. “Yup. Pag-pasok mo naman sa klase pupuntahan ko si Jaehwan para pagplanuhan yung project namin sa Steel Design. So okay lang.”

Matagal ding naghintay si Daniel sa reply ni Seongwu pero hindi na ito nagsalita at patuloy nalang na nagbasa. Medyo kinakabahan sya kasi hindi niya alam if maisasagawa ba niya talaga ang plano niya.

Halos patulog na si Daniel nang marinig niya si Seongwu mag salita muli.

“Okay,”

 

 

 

 

(Sa pagka-gising niya, ay pinilit niyang pumikit muli nang mapansing pinapanuod siya matulog ni Seongwu.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Doon na nagsimula ang subtle na panunuyo ni Daniel sa kaibigan.

Ganon pa rin naman ang mga gawain nila, the usual stuff they do bago umeksena si Minhyun sa mundo nila— nanonood ng movies sa UP Town Center or Trinoma, or minsan laptop ni Daniel pag padulo nang buwan at paubos na ang allowance, nakikinig ng music together habang nakatambay sa isang gilid ng oval, nag pho-photowalk sa palibot ng campus, or naghuhunting ng masarap na kainan sa maginhawa. The only difference this time is mas matapang na si Daniel— if his subtle touches and compliments to Seongwu are any basis. Gusto lang niya ng onting paramdam, para hindi labis na magulat si Seongwu sa grand confession day niya.

Madalas ay hinahatid niya si Seongwu sa bahay nila. Nung una, pagdating dun sa kanto na may nahold-up ay pinapauwi na siya ni Seongwu, pero after ilang weeks ay naihahatid na niya ito sa harap ng bahay nila. One time ay ininvite niya din si Daniel for dinner, na-meet pa ni Daniel ang ate at mama niya.

Sa school ay lagi niyang iniiwas si Seongwu kay Minhyun. Hindi naman niya ito maituturing na bantay-sarado, dahil mas madami pa rin ang class na hindi nila tine-take together, at bilang magka-batch ay madaming opportunity na magka-encounter ang dalawa. Pero feeling ni Daniel ay di naman sila nagkikita, mararamdaman naman niya iyon kung may magbabago sa mood ni Seongwu.

Kahit naman hindi ma-fall si Seongwu sakanya ay he genuinely wishes na maging okay na muli ang kaibigan.

Isang sabado ay naabutan sila ng malakas na ulan in the middle of their Isaw Adventures— nagkaron kasi sila ng childish competition on finding the best isaw around Philcoa. Pagkadating na pagkadating nila sa meeting place nila sa tapat ng mini stop para ipagyabang sa isa’t isa ang mga nahagilap na isaw ay biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan. Pumasok muna sila sa mini stop at dun na nagbook ng Grab papunta sa apartment ni Daniel sa may katipunan.

“Grabe yung P360 na price ng Grab pauwi samin.” Reklamo ni Seongwu as soon as makarating sila sa apartment ni Daniel. Binuksan ni Daniel ang pinto at pinauna si Seongwu sa pagpasok. “Sana talaga di nawala yung Uber eh, nawalan tuloy sila ng competition.” Tuloy niya habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos.

Kinuha ni Daniel ang hawak ni Seongwu na plastic ng isaw at agad nilapag sa counter sa kusina. “It’s a blessing in disguise. Edi kung umuwi ka hindi na natin matitikman yung isaw.”

“Ano ka ba, syempre iuuwi rin kita. Dun natin kakainin.”

Tumawa si Daniel habang nagliligpit onti ng kalat sa kusina. “Iuuwi mo ko?” Wow, parang iyo ako ah.” _Well, actually—_

Natawa rin si Seongwu sa sarili niyang sentence. “Wrong choice of words.” Amin niya. Kumuha si siya ng isang stick ng isaw at kumagat. “Wala kasing pasok si mama ngayon eh, baka magluto pa yun ng sopas. Pero anyway, may-isaw naman tayo plus kung ano mang junk food ng ref. nyo.”

Sakto naman ay bubuksan rin ni Daniel ang ref nila. “Beer?” He offered.

 “Pag may alak, may balak.” Biro niya.

Nagwiggle si Daniel ng eyebrows niya. “Wala si kuya Taewoong. Umuwi sa Probinsya kasama si kuya Jisung.”

“Gago.” Tawa ni Seongwu, sabay kuha ng isa pang stick ng isaw. Alam niyang nagbibiruan lang sila, pero hindi niya mapigilan ang biglaang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Uminom na rin siya ng isang baso ng tubig, for good measure.

Napag-desisyunan nila na manuod ng movie habang kinakain ang lahat ng isaw na binili nila. _Mr. & Mrs. Cruz_ ang napili ni Seongwu na panuorin, at hinayaan lang siya ni Daniel kahit he was really in the mood for Marvel movies.

Mag-aalas singko na nang mapansin ni Daniel na nakatulog na sa panunuod si Seongwu. Tapos na nila ang unang film na pinili at nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng _Sid and Aya_. Hindi naman nakakaantok ang movie pero ramdam ni Daniel ang pagod ni Seongwu after a whole week of thesis writing. Dahan-dahan niyang hinila ang ulo nito to let it rest on his shoulder.

Maya-maya pa ay nakatulog na rin siya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Niel.”

Madalim na nang imulat ni Daniel ang mga mata niya.

“Signal number 1 na. Baha na raw sa may Nova. Brownout din.” Rinig niya ang pag-aalala sa boses ni Seongwu. He straightened his back and reached for his phone. Alas otso na ng gabi.

Rinig rin niya ang malakas na buhos ng ulan sa labas. “Pano ka uuwi?”

Seongwu sighed. “Hindi ko alam, tinext ko na si mama.” Ramdam ni Daniel ang bawat hinga ni Seongwu. Ngayon lang niya narealize kung gano sila kalapit sa isa’t isa.

Hinanap niya sa kadiliman ang kamay ni Seongwu. Mabiilis naman niya itong natagpuan.

He squeezed it tight.

“Stay the night?”

Mahaba ang katahimikan na sumunod sa patanong na alok ni Daniel. He held his breath, kabado. Di niya alam san siya humugot ng ganitong klase ng tapang. Siguro kasi ay bagong gising niya lang.

“If…” Simula ni Seongwu. “If I stay, san ako matutulog?”

Hindi na mapigilan ni Daniel ang ngiti niya. “You can sleep in my bed. I’ll take kuya Taewoong’s.” Hindi agad sumagot si Seongwu. “Okay?”

Seongwu rubbed his thumb at the back of Daniel’s hand. “Okay.”

Biglang sumindi ang ilaw at laking gulat ni Daniel ng makitang ilang inches nalang pala talaga ang layo ng mukha ni Seongwu sakanya. Their legs are also tangled with each other’s at magkahawak din sila ng kamay.

As if narealize din ni Seongwu how intimate their position was, bigla siyang nagblush at napaatras, all the way to the other end of the couch.

“Hindi na ba brownout?” Biglang tanong nito. Lumingon sya sa bintana pero madilim pa rin ang paligid.

“Baka binuksan na ung generator.” Napahawak si Daniel sa dibdib niya to hopefully calm his heart down. Walang effect. “Usually pag one hour na at wala pa-rin yung kuryente binubuksan na yung generator.”

May ilang minuto ng awkward silence na naputol lamang nang biglang mag-ring ang phone ni Seongwu.

“Ma,” mablis na sagot nito, na medyo wary ang tingin kay Daniel. “Ang lakas ng ulan. Hindi ako makauwi.”

Tumahimk siya ng ilang segundo, nakikinig sa sermon ng nanay niya. Malamang ito ay dahil half day lang talaga ang klase ni Seongwu ngayon pero ginabi na siya. Medyo naririnig rinig pa ni Daniel ang tuloy tuloy na salita ng mama ni Seongwu, though he can’t make out her words.

“Andito ako kina Daniel. Baka makitulog nalang ako dito.”

Biglang tumahimik ang kabilang linya.

“Ha? Bakit? Ano sasabihin mo?” Simangot ni Seongwu, sabay tingin ulit kay Daniel. Kumunot ang noo nito bago siya nagbuntong-hininga at niloud speaker ang phone.

“Kausapin ka daw niya.” Inabot ni Seongwu ang phone niya kay Daniel.

Nagtatakang tinanggap ni Daniel ang telepono ni Seongwu.

“Daniel, hijo.” Mabait na bigla ang tone ng mama ni Seongwu kumpara kanina. “Okay lang ba diyan makitulog ang anak ko?”

“Opo tita. Malakas pa po ang ulan baka delikado rin po sa daan.” Sagot niya, medyo kinilig siya sa _tita_. Dati pa siya sinasabihan ng mama ni Seongwu to just be comfortable with her per ngayon lang siya naka-lakas ng loob na tawagin itong tita.

"Mag-lock kayo mabuti ng pinto ha, maraming masamang loob sa ganitong panahon. May kasama ba kayo diyan?"

"Wala po umuwi po sa province yung flatmate ko."

"Ah," Sabi nito na medyo nagha-hum. "May stock ka ba diyan?"

“p-po?”

“Pag dis-oras ng gabi nagigising yan naghahanap bigla ng makakain. May stock ka ba kahit pancit canton lang?”

“Ah..” Napakamot ng ulo si Daniel. Di sya actually sure. "...Meron naman po."

Madami pang tanong at bilin ang sinabi ng mama ni Seongwu kay Daniel, tipong akala mo ay isang linggo mamalagi sa apartment niya ang anak niya. Nagtatanong na ito tungkol sa trabaho ng mama at papa niya at kung pwede ba sila dumalaw sa bahay nila sa probinsiya ng agawin ni Seongwu ang phone kay Daniel.

"Ma, tama na!" Medyo namumula si Seongwu, parang nahihiya na para sa mama niya. Ang cute cute niya talaga. "Choppy na ma, nawawalan na ng signal." Pagsisinungaling niya.

"Ay sorry Boyet, naninigurado lang." tawa ng mama niya.

_Boyet?_

Napakunot ng noo si Daniel at nag mouth ito kay Seongwu, " _Boyet?"_

Parang doon lang narealize ni Seongwu ang nasabi ng mama niya, dahil lalo siyang namula. Tumalikod ito mula kay Daniel para itago ang mukha niya. "Ma diba sabi ko wag mo ko tawagin ng ganon pag andito si Daniel?" Bulong niya, pero narinig naman ito ni Daniel.

Naka-off na ang loudspeaker ng phone niya, pero rinig ni Daniel ang tawa ng mama niya.

May-isang minuto pa silang nag-usap bago tuluyang ibaba ni Seongwu ang cellphone niya.

"Boyet?" Salubong na ngiti ni Daniel as soon as humarap ulit sakanya si Seongwu.

"Nickname ko sa bahay." Maikling sagot nito.

"Seongwu 'Boyet' Ong?" Tawa pa niya, at tuwang tuwa siya sa cute na pag-frown ni Seongwu. "Seongwu alias Boyet?"

"Sige. Pagkalat mo." Inis na sabi nito sabay tayo na from the couch. Pumunta ito sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig at agad naman siyang binuntutan ni Daniel.

Naglean si Daniel sa ref habang pinapanuod uminom ng tubig si Seongwu. "Cute naman yung Boyet ah."

Lumunok si Seongwu at ipinatong sa counter ang baso niya. "Si mama kasi, ang laki-laki ko na ayaw pa rin tigilan yang nickname na yan." Nagpout siya at lalong di napigilan ni Daniel ang hagikgik.

"Laki lang Seongwu. Laki-laki higante na yun eh."

Sumimangot si Seongwu. "Bumili ka nga ng kausap mo, Daniel." Tumalikod na ito sakanya at bigla nalang naghugas ng maruruming pinggan na ginamit nila kanina, out of nowhere.

Minsan lang mapikon si Seongwu sa dami at dalas ng pang-aasar ni Daniel sakanya. Madalas ay kaya siya nitong sakayan sa kung ano man ang trip niya, kaya naman Daniel can tell he was really pressed about this one, lalo na’t bigla siyang naghugas ng pinggan dahil hindi naman nya iyon madalas gawin. Lagi niyang pinapapasa sa ate niya ang mga hugasin.

Pinilit ni Daniel pigilin na ang hagikgik niya. Kasi naman, cute naman talaga yung boyet.

"Seongwu, sorry na." Hirit niya makalipas ang isang minuto.

Hindi siya sinagot ni Seongwu na tapos nang maghugas at nagpapatuyo nalang ng kamay niya.

Lumapit na si Daniel sa likod ni Seongwu at pinatong ang dalawang kamay sa counter, trapping Seongwu in between his arms.

"Buboy." Bulong niya.

Lumingon ng onti si Seongwu nang nakataas ang kilay. "Ano yun." He still sounds mad.

"Nickname ko sa Batangas. Even until now, Buboy."

Biglang napangiti si Seongwu at umikot para harapin si Daniel. Umatras naman si Daniel at bumitaw na sa counter to give him space.

"Seryoso?" Nakangising tanong ni Seongwu. "Daniel 'Buboy' Kang?" May ningning bigla sa mga mata niya at di mapigilan ni Daniel ang mapangiti. Ang cute cute niya talaga.

"Daniel alias 'Buboy'." Tawa ni Seongwu. "Kadiri!"

Nasabi na ba ni Daniel na sobrang cute talaga ni Seongwu? "Nagsalita si Boyet."

Sumimangot ulit si Seongwu, pero joke nalang ito at nawala din agad dahil di pa rin niya mapigilan ang ngiti niya. "Kulang nalang magmakaawa ako kay mama para lang maiwan na sa highschool yang nickname na yan. Ayaw niya talaga. I'll always be her Baby Boyet daw." 

Tumawa ng malakas si Daniel sa _Baby Boyet_ pero hindi na naasar si Seongwu at nakitawa na din, tila back to good mood na ulit.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto niyang pagtawa ay naglean si Seongwu sa counter with his arms crossed. "So ano kakainin natin."

Tumatawa pa rin si Daniel. Medyo matagal talaga sya makaget-over sa mga bagay-bagay. He could laugh at Baby Boyet for an entire day. "D-Deliver?" Medyo out of breath na siya.

"Wag, kawawa yung delivery boy. Signal no. 1"

Wow naman, so considerate talaga ng mahal niya. Unti-unting nawala ang hagikgik niya at napalitan ng isang proud na ngiti. "Okay, pero wala na masyado laman ref namin. May nakababad lang na daing na bangus, some kamatis and pipino plus eggs?"

Ngumiti si Seongwu at kinurot ang ilong niya. "Mabubuhay na tayo don."

 

 

 

 

 

Kinaumagahan, isang oras matapos tumila ang ulan at makauwi si Seongwu, nakareceive si Daniel ng text.

 

 **Boyet** **  
11:25 am**

Thanks for letting me stay over. Ingat, Buboy.

 

Abot tenga ang ngiti niya ng replyan niya si Seongwu, pagkatapos nito ay ipinikit ang mata at natulog siyang muli. Sulit na sulit and bed weather weekend.

 

 

 

 

“San mo ko dadalhin, Niel?”

Ilang minuto na din ang nakalipas mula nang hinila ni Daniel si Seongwu mula sa pagkakaupo nito sa org tambayan. Medyo yamot kasi ang binata nang mapadaan si Minhyun kasama ang arki na si Jonghyun. Dalawang buwan na rin mula ng last na magka-interact ang dalawa pero parang hindi talaga aware si Minhyun sa heartbreak na pinagdadaanan ni Seongwu. Nagawa pa niya itong kawayan at kuritin sa pisngi. Pag-alis nila ay halata agad ang pagka-down ng mood ni Seongwu kaya naman naisipan na ni Daniel na ilabas ang kaibigan.

Huminto si Daniel sa paglalakad at lumingon kay Seongwu.

Ngumiti siya, yung ngiti niyang alam niyang nakakapagpa-pogi sakanya. “May gusto akong panuorin na movie. Alam ko gusto mo rin yun.”

Imbis na maging curious si Seongwu sa kung ano ang movie ang tinutukoy niya ay nakatingin lang ito sa ibaba. Sinundan ni Daniel ang kanyang line of sight only to find out na hawak pa rin pala niya ang kamay ni Seongwu, at tinititigan ito ng engg student.

Kumabog ulit ang dibdib ni Daniel, pero hindi sya bibitaw. Muli, Ika nga ni Jaehwan, be braver than US marines.

Hinigpitan pa niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Seongwu.

“Along with the Gods.” Sambit niya.

Parang natatameme si Seongwu na napatingin sakanya. “A-Ano?”

 “Along with the Gods, Seongwu. Diba inaantay-antay mo ung sequel non?”

“Anong movie yun?”

Tumawa si Daniel. “Yung kay kuya Kyungsoo, Seongwu!”

It takes a while bago mawala ang kunot sa noo ni Seongwu at mawala ang pagla-lag niya. “AH! Along with the Gods!” Finally, nagregister nadin sa kanya kung anong movie ang tinutukoy ni Daniel, favorite pa naman niya yun. Idol nya si Kyungsoo na dati nilang senior at ngayon ay isa nang engineer slash artista. “Showing na ba yun?” Tanong niya, while taking another glance sa intertwined hands nila.

Hinila ni Daniel si Seongwu ng mas malapit pa sakanya. Hindi naman ito nagprotest. “Oo. And I know kahit anong heartbreak pa eh you will never be not in the mood for kuya Kyungsoo’s movies.” Ngiti niya, at sumenyas na kay Seongwu nang mapansin ang papalapit na jeep.

 “Halika na.” Sambit nya, tapos ay hinila na si Seongwu upang sumakay.

Sa loob ng jeep, nanatili silang magka-hawak ng kamay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suminghot si Seongwu.

Tumawa si Daniel at inabutan siya ng tissue. “10 minutes na mula ng matapos ung movie, Seongwu.” Paalala niya sa kaibigan.

Sumimangot si Seongwu sakanya. “Eh, naiiyak pa rin ako eh.”

Naglalakad sila sa UP Town Center pabalik sa Commonwealth ave. Nagtext kanina si Jaehwan na absent ang prof nila sa RCD kaya hindi na rin nagmamadali si Daniel na bumalik sa school. Wala na ring klase si Seongwu.

“Alam mo, when I first met you, I thought sobrang cool mo. It turns out, sobrang soft mo pala. Mas soft ka pa sa Softie Tissue.” Pang-aasar nito habang inuubos ni Seongwu ang nasabing brand ng tissue kakapunas sa sipon niya.

Seongwu glared at him. “Hindi naman kasi talaga soft to. Kleenex lang Daniel, or Joy.” Sabi niya sabay singa, pero he doesn’t mean it. Softie Tissue talaga ang the best brand para sakanya.

Habang naglalakad ay patuloy nilang dinidiscuss ang movie na napanuod. Hangang-hanga si Seongwu kay Kyungsoo bilang actor at bilang senior niya. Bagama’t hindi naman siya ang lead role ay talaga namang nagshine ang galing niya as an actor.

“Ang galing niya talaga. A+!” Mga sampung beses na iyon naulit ni Seongwu, onti nalang ay ituturing na ni Daniel na kalaban si Kyungsoo.

Nagdidiscuss sila tungkol sa posibleng third instalment ng movie nang mapaadaan sila sa isang fishball vendor.

Excited na hinila ni Daniel si Seongwu. Lagi siyang excited for street foods. Agad siyang umorder ng tig-benteng assorted nila ni Seongwu. Tumayo muna sila sa gilid ng stall para kumain.

Sumubo agad si Seongwu kahit maiinit pa ang kikiam at ngumuya. Ang cute niya, para siyang squirrel. Di mapigilan ni Daniel na ngumiti.

“Alam mo, hindi mo mapapakain si Minhyun sa mga ganito.” Sambit ni Seongwu na agad namang bumura sa ngiti ni Daniel.

He clears his throat. “Minhyun pa rin, Seongwu?” Pabirong sabi niya, pero may onting kirot siyang nararamdaman. “Join force na kami ni kuya Kyungsoo tonight pero Minhyun pa rin?”

Tumawa si Seongwu. “Ano ka ba, naalala ko lang bigla.” Sumubo ito ulit ng isang squid ball at ngumuya, bago muling nagsalita. “Pero alam mo, I saw them kahapon, sila nung arki.”

“Si Jonghyun?”

Nag-nod si Seongwu. “Oo. Kumakain sila ng fishball sa may Philcoa.”

Nag-sigh si Daniel. “So nasaktan ka?”

Umiling si Seongwu. “Hindi, hindi yun. Oddly enough, hindi talaga. Pero parang narealize ko lang, matagal na niya kasama yun si Jonghyun pero hindi ko napapansin. Less touchy, less clingy siya when it comes to that arki student pero alam mo, yun lang yung nakapagpakain sakanya ng street food.”

Humanap si Daniel ng any sign of sadness sa mukha ni Seongwu, any sign of jealousy or denial, pero miraculously, wala talaga. “Narealize ko, siya pala. Sa lahat ng tao sa paligid ni Minhyun, si Jonghyun  naman pala.”

“Ganon pala magmahal ang isang Minhyun Hwang. Sobrang layo ng pinakita niya sakin.”

Tinapon na ni Seongwu ang empty fishball cup niya sa basurahan sa gild, pagkatapos ay tumingin ito sa mga mata ni Daniel. “Pero alam mo, ang labo talaga kasi hindi siya masakit. It’s only been two months pero parang okay na. Hindi ko tuloy alam kung gusto ko ba talaga siya or ginusto ko lang sya dahil akala ko gusto niya ako.”

Napa-huff si Daniel. Wow, that’s big news.

“Does it make sense, Niel? Hindi naman talaga ako bad trip kanina eh, I was just thinking about that. About that time na nag-star city kami ni Minhyun and I couldn’t sacrifice riding Star Flyer kahit na alam kong takot siya dun. Mas naisip ko pa rin na iwan muna siya for a while, even though he was sulking. And reciprocally, he didn’t brave through his fears din for me.”

“Feeling ko tuloy I used him as an escape. Ginamit ko lang siya to save myself. So I guess quits na kami sa temporary heartbreak na binigay niya.” He shrugs his shoulder.

Nagsimula na ito lumakad papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. Tinapon na rin ni Daniel ang fishball cup nya at sumunod kay Seongwu.

“Escape from what? Save yourself from alin?” Tanong niya.

Tumingin sakanya si Seongwu at ngumiti.

“From a much longer heart break.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pagkatapos ng Prelims season at one day bago ang official sembreak, niyaya ni Seongwu si Daniel for a drive to Antipolo. Gamit-gamit nila ang kotse ng mama niya. Ilang minuto ding kinausap ni Seongwu ang mama niya sa phone at inassure ito na _promise, ma. Mag-iingat kami,_ at ilang ulit na whine in the lines of _yung totoo po, bakit parang mas importante yung kotse kaysa sa anak niyo?_

Labis ang saya ni Daniel dahil ito ang unang beses na si Seongwu ang nagyaya ng ganitong lakad, yung hindi lang basta sa natural habitat nila which is Katipunan area. Namiss raw ni Seongwu magdrive at medyo traffic raw sa Maynila kung sa Tagaytay pa sila pupunta, so they opted for somewhere nearer like Antipolo nalang, kahit di hamak na mas challenging at less relaxed ang drive up the city.

Sa kotse ay nagpapatugtog si Daniel habang si Seongwu naman ang nagda-drive. Pasalit-salit sila sa pagpili ng soundtrip. Mahilig si Daniel pumili ng mga upbeat na kanta like _Closer,_ while ballads or slow pop songs like _You, Clouds, Rain_ naman ang lagi pinipili ni Seongwu. Gayunpaman ay nasasakyan pa rin nila ang taste ng isa't- isa.

Paminsan-minsan pag nagugutom si Seongwu ay sinusubuan niya si ito ng _Yo-hi biscuit_ na nabili nila sa isang korean mart na nadaanan, pagkatapos ay cool lang na susubo rin si Daniel ng isang piraso, tinatago-tago ang kilig sa pagdungaw sa bintana.

Medyo hapon na sila umalis sa Sauyo kaya naman sunset na rin ng makarating sila coffee shop na gustong-gusto talaga bisitahin ni Seongwu noon pa man. Sa labas palang ay kitang-kita na ang pagka-artsy ng Crescent Moon Cafe, kumuha na agad si Seongwu ng mga pictures gamit ang camera niya na nakasabit sa leeg niya.

Mga bandang alas-otso ay pumunta na sila sa isang view deck para tignan ang mga ilaw sa siyudad sa ibaba. Ang ganda niya tignan mula sa taas, parang mga bituin ang mga ilaw.

Nakasandal si Seongwu sa railing at nakapikit, ninanamnam ang hampas ng hangin sa mukha niya, habang wala nanamang ibang isinisigaw ang puso ni Daniel kundi _mahal kita._

Nilunok niya ang feelings niya, at sumandal na rin sa railing, sa tabi ni Seongwu.

Nakapatong ang mga kamay ni Seongwu sa railing, humugot si Daniel ng lakas ng loob para hawakan ito. Subtle lang, ipinatong ang kanang kamay niya sa kaliwang kamay ni Seongwu.

Napatingin si Seongwu sakanya, at ngumiti.

Hinila niya ang kamay niya papalayo at muntik na sanang magunaw ang mundo ni Daniel, pero bigla ring kinuha ni Seongwu ulit ang kamay niya, this time maayos na holding hands, palm against palm, fingers intertwined.

Hindi na mapigil ni Daniel ang ngiti niya. Hindi na mapigil ang feelings niya.

“Seongwu, gusto kita.”

Ilang segundo ng katahimikan, walang ibang marinig si Daniel kundi ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Isang malungkot na ngiti lang ang isinagot ni Seongwu sakanya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alas-onse na ng gabi nang maihatid ni Seongwu si Daniel sa harap ng apartment nila. Tahimik lang ang buong ride pauwi pati na rin ang mga pagtambay nila sa viewdeck matapos ang sudden tongue slip ni Daniel.

Daniel internally groans. Gustong-gusto na niyang iumpog ang sarili sa pinakamalapit na aspalto. Gusto na niyang tumalon pababa ng Antipolo. Marami na siyang hinahanda para sa scheduled sana na confession day niya. Kinausap na niya si Jisung, nagmaakaawa na ipakilala siya sa mga connections nya sa USC. Pero lahat ng iyon ay nawala dahil nadala siya sa spur of the moment.

Higit sa lahat ay hindi siya sinagot ni Seongwu.

Umasa lang ba siya sa wala? Hindi pa rin ba talaga nakaka-move-on ang kaibigan kay Minhyun Hwang?

Ang tanging pinag-huhugutan lang niya ng pag-asa ay ang pananatiling magkahawak ng kanilang mga kamay even after the confession. If anything, lalo pang humigpit ang hawak ni Seongwu sakanya.

May limang minuto na rin silang naka-park sa harapan ng apartment ni Daniel, ngunit walang kumikilos o nagsasalita.

Hindi alam ni Daniel ang sasabihin. Hindi na siya mapakali sa kinauupuan. Tina-tap na niya ang gilid ng pintuan ng paulit-ulit nang biglang magsalita si Seongwu.

“Anong ginagawa mo, Daniel?”

Huminto si Daniel at lumingon kay Seongwu.  “Ang likot ko ba? Sorry.”

“It’s not about that.” Sabi ni Seongwu. “ I mean ito— _tayo._ What are you trying to pull off?”

Kumirot ang dibdib ni Daniel nang maintindihan ang sinasabi ni Seongwu, lumunok siya.

“Gusto kita, Seongwu.”

Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero bakas sa mukha ni Seongwu ang doubt. “Hindi kailangan, Niel. Hindi kailangan. Alam kong mabait kang kaibigan pero kung ginagawa mo to because I asked you— because I was stupid enough to ask you to help me move on from someone I didn’t even truly love—“

“Yan ba ang iniisip mo?” Sabat ni Daniel, naka-kunot ang noo.

Huminga si Seongwu ng malalim.

“Bago kita yayain sa Antipolo, pinag-isipan ko ang lahat.” Ani niya na nakaharap pa rin sa manubela imbis na kay Daniel. “Kung ano ba to, kung ano ba tayo, kung san ba nagsimula, and it led me to that day when I asked you to help me move on from Minhyun, to that day sa oval nung sinabi mo sakin na may plano ka, pero _secret,_ at dun na nagsimula ang kung ano mang meron satin.”

“Pinag-isipan kong mabuti. Kung—“ lumunok si Seongwu, and finally tumingin na kay Daniel. “Kung hindi kita hiningan ng tulong that day, mangyayari ba ang lahat ng to?”

“Hindi.” Amin ni Daniel. Kita ang disappointment sa mukha ni Seongwu. “Kasi torpe ako.”

Daniel reached out to hold Seongwu’s hands. Medyo malamig ito dahil sa aircon ng kotse.

“Seongwu,” tumingin si Daniel sa mga mata ng binata. “Hindi ito nagsimula that day na broken-hearted ka kay Minhyun. Nagsimula ito noong freshmen week, sa Melchor hall, nung namromroblema ako sa t-square ko and you helped me. Nung nagkita tayo sa PICE induction, at sinamahan mo ko dahil wala pa akong gaanong kilala noon at pinakilala sa mga sophomore mong friends. Nagsimula ito sa org tambayan, nung trinatabaho natin ung mga materials for org week at pare-parehas tayong puyat, pero kahit anong itim ng eyebags mo ay hindi ko pa rin maaalis ang tingin ko sayo, at doon ko narealize na shit, in love na yata ako. “

He cupped Seongwu’s face with one hand, habang nanatiling nakahawak sa kamay ni Seongwu ang kabilang kamay niya. He looked deeper into his eyes. “Kahit para sayo ay two months ago lang ito, it was so much longer for me. Bago pa ang lahat, bago pa si Minhyun. Mahal na kita.”

“Sorry, torpe lang ako. Hindi ko narealize na hindi ko pala kayang mawala ka sakin hangga’t muntikan nang mangyari yun.”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Seongwu at nakatingin rin saka mga mata niya, tila sinusuring mabuti ang kanyang bawat salita.

“T—totoo ba?”

Hinila niya ang intertwined hands nila ni Seongwu at hinalikan and likod ng kamay nito. “Totoo.”

May ilang minuto ng katahimikan ang lumipas. Hinila na niya ang kamay niya mula sa pagkaka-hawak nito sa mukha ni Seongwu, pero nanatiling magkawahak ang isa nilang mga kamay. Nakayuko lang si Daniel, keeping their intertwined hands close to his heart. Takot siyang makita ang expression ni Seongwu ngayon.

Ilang minuto pa ay hinila ni Seongwu ang kamay niya mula kay Daniel, na siya namang biglang nagpatigil ng buong mundo nito. Inangat niya na ang ulo niya to face the rejection pero nagulat siya nang biglang i-cup din ni Seongwu ang mukha niya at idampi ang labi nito sakanya.

Isang mabilis, at matamis na halik.

Medyo nagba-blush si Seongwu pagka-atras niya. “Daniel Kang,” simula nito. “Let me clarify na it also started way back for me.”

“Nagsimula ito nung freshman ka at sophomore ako, nung nakita kita sa Melchor Hall na nakasimangot at parang nawawalang tuta and I thought- _uy ang gwapo naman nito._ Matapang pa ako noon, and so I approached you. Nagsimula ito nung pauwi tayo from induction pero nauwi sa inuman sa timog, and you told me about your dreams and your aspirations, at naisip ko na _wow, gwapo rin ang pag-iisip mo.”_

Napa-snort si Daniel, pero di na niya mapigilan ang kabog ng puso niya.

“You were the cutest, most caring, bubbly junior org member. Everyday I fall deeper for your charms. Yung pagiging tease mo, yung smile mo, yung bunny teeth mo, yung pagsayaw mo bigla nung kpop song na _yeoreojo_. Pero habang lumalalim ang pagkahulog ko, lalong nawawala ang tapang ko.”

“Nung akala ko interesado sakin si Minhyun, I went ahead and tried for him. Three years na rin akong nagpa-pine over you, and I was so sure that we were no more than just friends. I admit when I realized friend lang din ako sakanya, I was hurt. Pero it was more of self-pity, kasi friend na nga lang ako para sayo tapos friend lang din para sakanya? Sa gwapo kong to ifi-friendzone niyo ko?”

Tumawa si Daniel, giggling behind his hand.

Seongwu held his breath, habang nakatitig ng mabuti sa mga mata ni Daniel. “Gets mo ba, Daniel Kang? Mahal kita. Ikaw ang mahal ko.”

Ngumiti si Daniel kay Seongwu. He cupped Seongwu’s face rin before saying, “Mahal din kita, Seongwu ‘Boyet’ Ong.”

Magwa-whine sana si Seongwu sa biglang pag-singit ng Boyet pero hindi na niya ito nagawa nang bigla siyang hilain ni Daniel para sa isang halik.

Mas malalim ang kiss this time, gumagalaw ang mga labi nila against each other’s. Nanghihina ang buong katawan ni Seongwu sa intensity ng paghalik ni Daniel, napahawak na lamang ito sa collar ng binata. Daniel is so eager, so passionate, kaya naman di naglaon ay naramdaman na ni Seongwu ang paglapat ng likod niya sa pintuan ng kotse sa driver’s side, naitulak na siya ni Daniel hanggang doon.

Naghahabol sila ng hangin when they pulled away from the kiss.

Tumawa si Daniel. “This wasn’t how it’s supposed to be.”

Nagtaas ng kilay si Seongwu. “Ano ibig mo sabihin?”

Imbis na umatras si Daniel ay lalo itong naglean forward. Sinandal nya ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Seongwu. “I asked kuya Jisung. Pinakilala niya ko sa ibang members ng USC. Nililigawan ko na sila para lang dalhin nila sa school ang itchyworms sa UP fest. Papakantahin ko sila ng _Akin ka nalang_ tapos bigla akong sisingit sa stage. Makikanta ako kahit hindi naman maganda boses ko. Pagkatapos ng kanta ay sisigaw ako ng ‘Akin ka nalang, Seongwu Ong! Iingatan ko ang puso mo, Seongwu Ong!’”

Dama ni Daniel ang vibration ng dibdib ni Seongwu sa pagtawa nito. Di niya rin mapigilan ang tumawa dahil ngayong nakapag-confess na siya ay narerealize nya ang absurdity ng plano niya.

“Bakit yung kantang yun?”

Ngumiti si Daniel. “Anthem ko para sayo.”

Tumawa ulit si Seongwu. Iniiangat ni Daniel ang ulo niya to look at his beautiful face. Pagkatapos ni Seongwu tumawa ay tumingin rin ito kay Daniel ng abot tenga ang ngiti. “Yung first sentence mo natupad na. Iyo na ako. Yung second sentence ba tutuparin mo?”

Napakunot ng noo si Daniel, at lalong tumawa si Seongwu.

“Iingatan mo ba ang puso ko, Daniel ‘Buboy’ Kang?”

Napa- _ah!_ si Daniel, finally nagets na niya kung ano ibig sabihin nito. He leaned even closer to Seongwu until ilang inches nalang ang pagitan ng mga mukha nila.

“Syempre naman, iingatan ko yan, Seongwu ‘Boyet’ Ong.” Sagot niya.

Tinapos nila ang gabi sa pamamagitan ng isa pang halik.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mga kapatid sa siyensiya. I'm not sure if mababasa niyo to, pero I dare you all for your #buwanngw1ka entry kahit late pa yan :)  
> miss ko na kayo all. mwa.
> 
> Pakinggan ang istorya ni Daniel in that span of time na laging kasama ni Seongwu si Minhyun: [Mula sa isang Daniel Kang, Para kay Seongwu Ong](https://open.spotify.com/user/22ozvcl5f4jdqaq2a22frgpay/playlist/0Y8byRCbujTGU7pjsPZsVs?si=aKTRpzc-ToeT1VtCE7zK2Q)


End file.
